


Hunting Roses

by Tlern467



Category: final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, References post Stormblood, Some time stuff is weird, references some Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: The unlikely duo of Fordola and WOL are on the path to track down Zenos and the Imperial manufacturing of Black Rose. Meanwhile the two former enemies discover something possibly deeper than circumstance between them?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose 

Chapter One   
Shirlai had gotten accustomed to the cold, the years unraveling and ending the Dragonsong War would do that.   
Ishgard, the Holy See-a bastion for more than a thousand years-was now reeling from the changes and the truth of a thousand years of secrets and falsehoods. 

She supposed this was as good a place as any for the trail to lead-though it was remarkably far from the front line.   
Fordola’s face was set in a determined grimace. Being from Ala Mhigo her entire life, she would not be so accustomed to the perpetual bone chilling cold.   
But even if the reports hadn’t said-she could feel a malaise in the distance. Familiar and yet-not at the same time. 

Just them an Ishgardian soldier stumbled from the Gates of Judgement, clutching a hand to staunch the bleeding.   
“Bloody devil,” the man grunted. Then his strength left him and he collapsed to the battered cobblestone.   
“I want chirurgions on the double,” an officer of the former Temple knights said. Soldiers rushed to their duties and chirugeons labored to keep the survivor in the land of the living.   
“It’s him,” Fordola said.   
Shirlai could only nod in solemn agreement.   
Zenos-or whatever skin the sick bastard was wearing anyway.   
The question was-why was Zenos so far from Garlemald territory.   
Fordola doubled over in pain-still unaccustomed to the weight of the visions-their rawness.   
This time Shirlai’s Echo vision was vague, mostly silhouettes.   
Except...Krile? And Cid...heading off toward the crater in central Coerthas. Then it shifted to Zenos shoving his twisted soul into the nearest Ishgardian soldier.   
“The hunts beginning in earnest,” Zenos said. “My enemy. My one friend.”   
Then Zenos shuffled off after Krile and Cid. 

The vision shuddered and shifted until it was clearly from the man who encountered Zenos.   
“What are you-!?”   
The blade cleanly swiped through the Ishgardian soldier’s side and he flew backward.  
Zenos slowly meandered toward his cornered prey when suddenly a figure in black armor leaped into the fray.   
“Not today,” Estinien said.   
The possessed’s lips twisted into a cruel smile.   
Then Estinien and Zenos locked blades. But the actual battle was not part of the vision. The soldier was running as best he could, fleeing the demon that had possessed his comrade in arms. 

Then the vision finished. Fordola was breathing heavily, a thin bead of sweat on her face.   
“Does it...ever get easier?”  
Shirlai could only shrug. She had no answers.   
“I suppose you wouldn’t know either,” Fordola said. “Come on, we have to hurry.” 

The two Echo bearers left the safety of Ishgard’s Foundation and south to the snow capped wastes of central Coerthas. Toward the ruins of what had been. 

Then the closer they got to the Crater the more the wrongness pulled at her. It was familiar and terrifying. Just like Shinryu.  
Except this time it was too late-just like it was when Tsukuyomi transformed into that ghastly Primal and she had one last encounter with the tortured woman to try and bring her some measure of peace.   
“What happened?”  
Shirlai could only put a firm hand on Fordola’s shoulder.   
The song rose up-Hydaelyn spurring her champions to action. But this time there was no one to contain the growing monstrosity. No one to give their life like Papalymo had...   
And at the base in a circle of butchered bodies was Zenos in an Elezen skin.   
He laughed like a madman.   
“Come, Ice Lion-your feast of aether awaits!”   
Then as if called the Primal took shape, materializing as it fed on the dead. It was massive, and horrifying-a creature of madness and ice and death. Revolting in every sense of the word.   
It growled, it’s breath freezing the very air.   
“Magnificent,” Zenos said from the Elezen’s lips. “Now, you’re mine.”   
He reached out and in a flood of light and darkness gathered like a foul wind and seeped into the Primal. It’s eyes shifted to a baleful red and it focused on Shirlai.   
“Come, my friend. It is time we danced the dance of swords and death and power against power. I will be waiting at Cloudfrost Plateau,” it said in the guttural snarls of the Primal.   
Then, it was gone. As if it had never been.   
Estinien grunted and labored to his feet.   
“Took you long enough Hero,” he said. “I didn’t expect to fight a bloody Primal.”   
“I don’t think any of us did,” Fordola said. “What are you gonna do?”  
“What else? Do what I do best. Kill Primals,” Shirlai said.   
“Well, you’re daft but we might as well see that mad bastard pay. I suppose I might as well pay you back for sparing my life and all.”   
“You’re gonna need to fly to get there,”Estinien said. “Once your preparations are in order it’s best we set out soon. We have other quarry to hunt then just madmen that can’t stay dead.”   
She nodded.   
She would be ready for a fight with a Primal and Zenos’ disincorporated soul.


	2. Chapter Two-Murk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to hunt down the Primal Ice Lion possessed by Zenos, but before that-they come upon info that changes things.

Chapter Two Murk 

Midgardsormr appeared. “Child of Hydaelyn’s blessing. I sense a power akin to Omega stirring. Thought I that Omega was the only survivor that didst pursue me and mine to this Star. Now I am not certain.” 

“What is THAT!?” Fordola said.   
“Peace mortal, I am a friend to thee, so long as thou endeavor with this Warrior of Light.”   
“He means as long as you don’t betray our friend here you’ll be on his good side,” Estinien said.   
“I gathered that much thank you,” Fordola said. “Not sure what this Omega business is and what not but I suppose fighting a Zenos cursed Primal can wait for now. Whatever we do, let’s do it quick. I’m freezing.”   
Shirlai nodded.   
“Go to Tailfeather and then into the Chocobo Forest. The presence awakeneth there.”   
Estinien shrugged.   
Nothing for it-another threat to life on this Star like Omega couldn’t well be ignored. 

They reached Tailfeather, and it was awash with activity. To the north near the cliffs.   
The three companions mounted on their fastest steeds, Shirlai having Fordola ride second on her Ahriman.   
Fordola clutched Shirlai’s side in panic and buried her face in the hero’s shoulder. Shirlai felt the moisture of tears on her glamour.   
It was all too easy to forget in the end she was just a young woman trying her best to fight for what she believed in. That didn’t excuse the horrible deeds she had done in the past. Humanized her maybe though. 

They reached the smoking ruin and the clink of metal.   
“Identified. Shirlai Atomos. You went through Omega’s testing. Unidentified other humanoids. Processing. Elezen man, indeterminate age. Hyur woman, approximately her early twenties. Possesses Echo like test subject Shirlai Atomos. Processing...”   
“Kweh kweh!”   
Alpha and his buddy the portable version of Omega came into view.   
“Oh Alpha, it is...pleasant...to see you. How are your journeys?”  
“Kweh kweh Kweh!”   
“Processing.”   
“Kweh kweh!”   
“Very well. I sense midgardsormr but he is different now from my programming. Allow me to introduce myself, Shirlai Atomos. I am IE24990, Weapon class Emerald. I only detect Omega and myself as active and functioning. Anomalous. I wanted to observe the viera who defeated two of our constructs and the best of our kind. I still do not understand, but unlike Omega I am satisfied that I don’t need to risk your ire by needless tests and violence. One query, hero-do you know who you are?”   
What kind of question was that?   
“Processing. Processing. It seems you do not. Even Omega scratched only the most temporal film of what you are capable of. What you are. And still, without bringing your full strength to bear, defeated it. Intriguing.”   
“Well, if you’re done with the exam, we have a Primal to kill,” Estinien said.   
“Processing. Yes, large symbiotic presence. Not feeding off aether, not a machine either. There is no data in our collective memory banks. Even the Shinryu Omega fought siphoned off aether at a predictive rate. I advise caution-Hero class Shirlai Atomos.”   
“Well if it’s not a Primal, then what the hell is it!?” Fordola said.   
“Processing. The first step in a terrifying evolution. The symbiote inside wants two things alone. To hunt and to perfect itself. There were others like that on our Star, Alpha protocols that exceeded the strength of their programming and started amalgamating the lesser of our kind and any suitable biological hosts. They are dangerous beyond logical limits.”   
“Well, shit,” Fordola said. “Zenos, what have you become?”   
“A higher form,” Estinien said.   
“Processing...Processing...Processing.” 

The party couldn’t come up with the words to speak. There were no words necessary.   
What a murky mess.


	3. Chapter 3-Echoes of the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the party is preparing to face the Primal, they receive a distress call-Black Rose is still in production.

Chapter Three-Echoes of Rose 

Shirlai’s linkpearl chimed.   
“Oh good, I’m glad I got through. Listen i know you’re busy hunting Primals and Zenos but Shadowhunter here gave us reliable intel that Black Rose is back in production.”   
“Damn,” Estinien growled.   
“Is Estinien there? Good. It seems they set up shop near Cartenau. Good luck Warrior of Light.”   
“Wait wait what’s going on? Why aren’t we stopping that Zenos cursed thing?”   
So Shirlai explained while the Ulysses made the trip.   
“My god...” Fordola said.   
Estinien said nothing for a time. 

They reached the destination in the shadowed eastern husk of the broken land of Cartenau. The perfect place for a small Imperial laboratory and detachment.   
“Quick now and quiet,” Estinien said.   
They followed Estinien’s lead, picking their way among the ruins and debris. The scars of the Seventh Calamity still evident here. Ironic that in this ruined hellscape they were trying to stop the Eighth. True, she had saved the First, but it wouldn’t matter if the Empire made and used enough Black Rose. 

They reached the make shift facility and hid in the shadows. Scientists and imperial captives toiled away at the chemical and aetheric balance, soldiers patrolled in loose formation.   
“Go now,” Estinien said.   
They leaped from the shadows and all chaos went loose. A contingent of others swept in lead by a scarred, gruff Garlean.   
“Sound the alarum we’re under, mmmfffngh.”   
Soldiers leaped into action but were quickly dispatched by either the strange contingent or their group.   
“Not another step closer!” A Garlean growled.   
“Your soldiers are gone Niallis,” the Garlean said.   
“Yes but unlike you, Nero and Cid I take my vows to Garlemald seriously.”   
“Why are you doing this, Niallis?”   
“Why? Because it is the late Emperor’s will.”   
The Garlean grimaced.   
“Garlemald or death!”   
The scientists repeated the mantra. Then, as one they breathed in what little Black Rose they made and slumped over lifeless.   
“Damn you Niallis,” the Garlean growled. “Alright men, clean up this mess. Wear a mask-I want none of you dying on me today.”   
“Sir,” the contingent said.   
The Garlean turned to Shirlai and coolly regarded her for a moment.   
“Well, it seems we meet again,” he said.   
Shirlai cocked her head.   
“Ah yes, last time we met we drew swords against one another and I was in Garlean armor. Gaius,” the Garlean said.   
“He’s a friend of sorts,” Estinien offered. “Out hunting down Ascian interference, including Black Rose. Imagine our surprise when the late Emperor revealed the truth-that Ascians had founded the Empire.”   
“What??” Fordola said.   
“You must be Fordola,” Gaius said. “Misguided as he was, the late Emperor spoke highly of you. A pity you were subjected to the whims of his son.”   
“The Emperor is dead?”   
“Aye. By his own son’s hand, no less. If you can even call that monster a man anymore.”   
“You’re lucky I thought fast enough to throw those smoke bombs and get you out of the Throne room or you’d be dead too Gaius. Whatever this Zenos is now you’re no match for him. Even the Warrior of Light had a tough go.”   
“It’s done my lord Shadowhunter.”   
“Then let us quit this place and return to the capital. Fare you well on your hunt, Warrior of Light.”   
And with that the contingent melted away into the shadows.   
“He’s right. That primal isn’t gonna slay itself.”   
Fordola was quiet. No doubt the shock of the Emperor’s passing. It was never pleasant to have what you knew fall apart entirely.   
They returned to the ship in silence. 

“Well, I say we head back to Coerthas before any more labs spring up eh?”   
Shirlai nodded. The ship lurched forward and began to move.   
Fordola sat stunned on the deck. Tears moistened her face.   
Shirlai sat down beside her and said nothing.   
Fordola cried, and Shirlai couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. It was a strange thing.   
So many lives broken by Ascian meddling, delusion and so on. The Emperor was delusional sure-but killed by your own son?   
Then there was the person on the edge of the Echo, someone Hydolor recognized, even Emerald Weapon and Emet Selch. Who had she been in the past?

Who was she?


	4. Chapter 4-Hear, Feel, Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light is caught up in strange visions and Hydaelyn’s mantra to her champion. Will Shirlai start to see the truth?

Chapter 4: Hear, Feel, Think 

Amaurot. A glowing megalopolis at the heart of the One.   
She walked with heavier limbs than she was used to in concert with the other Amaurotines milling about.   
Even in its glorious past, there was a sense of unease that was hard to place.   
Child-Hear, Feel, Think.   
Whispers just on the edge of hearing, hushed as soon as she drew near and passed.   
An Amouratine rushed to her side with an urgency contrary to the seemingly languid pace of daily life. This Amouratine didn’t wear her cowl up, a brazen contradiction to the societal pressure to conform.   
She was beautiful in a strange way-not in the usual aesthetics of the Source but something deeper-not constrained by time or circumstance. Ageless.   
“You like?” The woman smiled. There was something about the expression that set Shirlai on edge. Uneasy.   
Hear. Feel. Think.   
“It’s all thanks to Lord Lahabrea’s teaching. Imagine, ——, being able to assume any shape at will! Imagine all the futures we could create, the peace we could inspire! I’m telling you —— the future’s looking bright with the Convocation at its head.”   
“My lady, my lady ——“, a servant hurried and tugged on Shirlai’s Amouratine sleeve. “I’m sorry my lady-somethings happening near Anyder.” There was terror, genuine terror, in her servants expression.   
Was this the beginning of the end? 

She followed at the servants urging, down the winding corridors. Her skin prickled and the sense of unease deepened. The woman walked kept pace with Shirlai. Shirlai’s stomach continued to tighten. Just what made her so uneasy? 

They reached the destination and a crowd was beginning to form. Shirlai recognized the two figures standing at the fore. Lahabrea and Elidibus. The woman was completely undeterred by the unease of the common people.   
“Ah good you’re here Ilgyorm,” Elidibus said. Elidibus’ gaze centered on Shirlai. He gave a small, knowing smile. Did he see that it was Shirlai walking these roads in the past? Or was it something different? “And you got —— out of her books too. It’s good to see you my friend,” Eldibus said.   
“We’ll talk later my friend. Things are going to get so much better for us,” Ilgyorm said. Then the woman joined the other two at the heart of the crowd.   
“My friends, we are at a crossroads. The world as we know it is beginning to sicken and die. If we do nothing, the very laws of creation both aetheric and physical will continue to worsen. So you elected us-the wisest among us-to come up with a solution. And a solution we have!”   
“The will of the Planet has been made manifest, strengthening against the weakest amongst us!” Ilgyorm said.   
“Zodiark!” Elidibus said.   
Hear. Feel. Think.   
The rest of their announcement kind of blended together, but both Shirlai and the Amaurotine couldnt accept this was the only way.   
“Oh? It seems —— has come to speak as well. Come, honored one. The floor is yours.”   
Both the Amaurotine and her spoke in unison, a rejoining of sorts of souls gathered across the eons.   
This couldn’t be the only way! So much death, and for what? How did we know the will of the Planet was to weed out the weak? Wasn’t it the role of Amaurotines most of all to safeguard all life and life’s dignity to live as it must?

The longer the two spoke, the deeper the simmering, familiar hatred of Ilgyorm continued to fester. Only Elidibus’ expression was neutral. Lahabrea barely kept a snarl at bay. 

Then the two walked away. Just before she parted entirely from the stunned crowd, she felt a hand touch her hand. 

“Thank you,” her friend Hydolor said. “We’ll meet again, Warrior of Light. It’s time you returned to your own time. Remember-  
Hear. Feel. Think.” 

And with that Shirlai felt herself spiraling out of the past-away from the past and the impending doom.   
Hear. Feel. Think. 

“Wake up, wake up damn you!”   
She felt a heavy thumping on her chest and her soul return to her body.   
She opened her eyes and Fordola was hunched over her.   
“Bloody idiot!” Fordola slapped Shirlai. “Whatever you did-don’t do it again.”   
Hear. Feel. Think.   
The toughened soldier broke down crying.   
“Bloody hell youre the bloody hero here, don’t you bloody understand!?”   
Hear. Feel. Think.   
It was clear this vision of the past-maybe someone she was before? was a key to the truth. But what truth? What was she missing?  
Hear. Feel. Think.   
Okay so Hydolor was there and recognized her as what she was. That much was true. And who she maybe was in the past had directly challenged the Ascians and their plan to summon Zodiark way back then.   
So many questions and not enough answers.   
“You’re a bloody hero, you hear me!?” Fordola slumped over and sobbed uncontrollably. A frightened young adult in an uncertain world.   
Shirlai started humming a tune both familiar and unfamiliar.   
And then, she felt a familiar tug like when Ardbert made his final sacrifice. A part of her-here on the Source. Clamoring for reunion.   
Hear. Feel. Think.   
Yes Hydaelyn, she would. She had to find the truth. The Source and it’s reflections were still in danger if she did not thwart the Ascians’ plans every time.


	5. Chapter 5: Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can go back to dealing with Zenos and his primal, one of his most devoted servants finds Fordola and the Warrior of Light.

Chapter 5 Summon

“My lady Atomos, we’re nearly back to Coerthan airspace. We need to dock back at Ishgard for resupply,” the helmsman said 

“Plus that will give you time to rest, hero,” Fordola said.   
The Warrior of Light nodded   
“Glad to see you’re seeing sense,” she said.   
“We’re bringing her in to Ishgard.” 

The ship gently eased into the docking bay and settled before the retinue disembarked.   
“I’d recommend your charge keep her hood on until you’re to the inn. Some soldiers won’t be too happy seeing her. I’ll contact you via linkpearl when she’s sailworthy again miss.”   
Shirlai nodded, Fordola brought the hood of her cloak even tighter around her face and the two set off. 

As they walked the familiar paths, Shirlai could feel the two of them being watched. Fordola could feel it as well, along with the painful swarm of thoughts assailing her from the Echo. How the woman didn’t go mad already was another matter entirely.   
Their shadow kept at a safe distance, but never broke its observation.   
Fordola was weak from the strain of keeping the flood from overwhelming her.   
They reached the inn and Shirlai shoved her inside the door before closing it. Their shadow paused. She took a longer loop around, this time their shadow did not seem expressly interested in her, and so did not follow.   
Whoever it was, they were after Fordola.   
She entered the inn, and was told by the Elezen proprietress that their rooms were already there and her companion, shaking, had been escorted to the room. The bellkeep escorted Shirlai and bowed in Elezen fashion before returning to his duties.   
She stepped in and Fordola was sitting her head in her hands. Her traveling clothes were steaming in a tub of laundry, leaving her with her bandages and her small clothes.   
“I don’t know how you bloody stand it,” Fordola growled. “If I had known I was going to get this all this I would’ve let Lord Zenos take my life. But I didn’t. I didn’t bloody know.”   
Shirlai was silent.   
“How do you live with the things you knew you had to do? You’ve had to do some questionable stuff haven’t you Hero?”   
Shirlai steppes closer to Fordola’s side. Their shadow was making its move. 

“Hey, you’re not allowed-gggrhmmmmfph.” Then silence.   
“Stop them, stop them now they’re imposters!”   
Blades clashed quickly, bodies fell, and their shadow kept its pace toward their room.   
The people stopped, and Shirlai’s arms prickled like they did the first time Tsukuyomi’s demented brother revealed himself as the monster he was.   
The door pushed open and the bell keep slumped over lifeless, his last attempt to protect the two of them.   
“Oh sweet Fordola, I’ve been looking for you,” the man said. His voice was like poisoned honey. “Master Zenos said you might be here. Running. But there’s no escaping what you are.”   
“What do you know about it. You’re nothing but a dog begging for scraps.”   
“Oh but I at least know what I am,” the man said. He brought out the enchanted hand mirror like the one Tsukuyomi had been gifted when she transformed into a Primal.   
“It’s time to wake up,” the man said.   
“Don’t look at it!”   
“Oh but you must sweet child. See the truth. You cannot hide.”   
Fordola looked at the mirror and it glowed in concert with her augmented eyes.   
The whispers were tangible now, all the accusations. The hurt. The pain. The loss. The anger of parents who sold her away to the Empire. It was like a surf surging against a dam, and the mirror seemed to drink it all in, feeding on the energy.  
The connection was there, and Fordola was lost in it.   
“Fight it Fordola, fight it,” Shirlai urged. “You’re better than this. You’re not another puppet. Not if you don’t want to be.”   
Hear. Feel. Think.   
Shirlai moved on instinct and knelt by the sobbing Fordola. She just held her. There was no stopping the horrid thing taking form.   
“Don’t worry, let this bastard do his summoning. We’ll kill whatever comes. Together.”   
“Lord Zenos thought you might be here too. Good. You can witness your own failure next to the brilliance of Zenos, his might unquestioned, his—blaaarghhuggh.”   
“Now, Shirlai, shut it-now...”   
The mirror fell from the man’s dead grasp, surging with all the sorrow of Fordola’s life welling into horrible form.   
“How...” the man gurgled.   
“You-talk too much,” the proprietress gasped and twisted the blade deeper.   
“You cannot stop it. He is inevitable. I am-“   
“Just...shut up.”   
Shirlai dove for the mirror and struggled against the welling of power. She pushed with all her might, feeling herself losing. The longer the mirror was open the more it would drain of Fordola-thoughts, aether etc.   
She pushed. No! Not like this.   
Then she felt hands beside hers, whispers just on the edge of hearing. They pushed against the mirror that was taking a life of its own.   
It must not win Child. Hear, Feel, Think.   
She felt Haurchefant, Ysayle, Conrad, Papalymo with her.   
Then together the mirror was forced shut. It simmered with the energy it had gathered, the festering aether. The man’s smile was permanently fixed on his face in death, much of his aether consumed by the mirror.   
FOOL. YOu CANoT CoNTAIN me, Light BEAREr. I AM SORROw, I AM HER JuDGEMeNT. I AM MeLCHiZEDeK, ReTURNeD. 

Then the mirror pushed away. Shirlai had just enough time to see the Primal vessel soar to where the Vault was before the strain of the battle made her vision blur. 

Fordola blinked, and the Echo in her magitek eyes didn’t glow as strongly now.   
“Is it-is it over?”   
Shirlai shook her head.   
“What-“   
“You were part of a Primal summoning.”   
“Another damn eikon...”   
“I’m going after it,” Shirlai said.   
“The hell you are! Not without me,” Fordola said. “You’re exhausted. I’m...I don’t know. It can wait, right?”   
Shirlai shrugged. She could barely stand, barely keep her eyes open.   
“Oh thank the heavens,” ser aymeric and temple knights said. “We heard the commotion and feared the worst. Are you alright my friend?”   
Shirlai could only manage the most feeble of nods.   
“She’s exhausted. You can have a room for her to get her strength back?”   
“Oh uh yes, right away,” Aymeric said   
Two Temple Knights helped Shirlai to her feet. Her vision blurred, but she felt more than saw Fordola near her.   
This time Fordola’s aether was...different. Purer. Whatever the Primal had taken out seemed to have only helped her.   
The knights guided her to the bed and gently let her slump to the padded down.   
“Primal. Must hurry,” Shirlai said.   
Fordola held her hand.   
“That thing will get what’s coming to it. Rest now.”   
“Primal. Vault.”   
“The Knights are evacuating the Vault as we speak. Do not worry my friend. Rest, and fight another day.”   
Shirlai felt her consciousness ebb away, but before she did.   
“You did well my Child. Rest dear one.”   
Fordola held her hand tightly, and didn’t let go.


	6. Chapter 6-Divine Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The primal summoned by one of Zenos’ followers using the pain of Fordola’s life waits for the two at the Vault, where a battle ensues. And another piece is at play. The Hunt for Black Rose carries on.

Chapter 6-Divine Judgement 

Shirlai woke to find Fordola still asleep with a blanket wrapped around her, head buried in Shirlai’s shoulder. 

Melchizedek waited like a bright beacon in a city reeling from a thousand years of lies and conflict. Deceptively bright of course, like Innocence and his artificial utopia. A paradise built on falsehoods. 

But like all primals he must be dealt with or the fabric of the world would suffer. She did not believe as Zenos did that primals could, or should, be tamed. Or rather used.   
Fordola stirred. She rubbed her eyes. “Morning.”   
Shirlai nodded.   
Fordola stood up and noticed her traveling clothes were stitched, fixed and clean. Her bandages changed and fresh ones applied. Mercy. Someone had put the clean clothes on her sleeping form. Shirlai too must’ve been roused enough somehow to be dressed in clean armor and glamours. 

“Are you ready?”   
“Are you?”   
“You want to kill this thing or not?” Fordola said. 

They made the trudge upwards toward the Vault. Where the primal waited.   
If either Fordola or her were found wanting, Melchizedek would render his divine judgment absolute. 

Hear. Feel. Think. 

“Ah Good,” Ser Aymeric said as he walked beside them. “You both are awake. Be careful, it seems the Primal has already tempered some of my Knights and those in the Temple. They’ll fight to their last breath to defend it. I understand what must be done.”   
They walked in silence for a time until the radiance of Melchizedek threatened to swallow everything they knew.   
“Fight hard my friends. I would feign join you but I know enough of their ilk to know I would just as easily turn a pawn.”   
Shirlai nodded. 

The two stepped into the light.   
Melchizedek floated in the center of the arena, a melding of cold steel and flesh. 

“I AM MELCHIZEDEK. THY JUDGEMENT IS AT HAND, THOU CURSED OF LIGHT. THEE AND THY COMPANION. FOOLS THOU ART TO CHALLENGE ME! I HAVE FOUND THEE BOTH WANTING!” 

Shirlai drew her tatlums and prepared the dance. She felt the spirits of six other companions there with her, as she had so many times before. 

Melchizedek’s attacks were fast, a barrage of piercing light and sword strikes. Shirlai gritted her teeth. The dance returned on and on. 

Finally the light shattered. Fordola screamed and lunged at the primal. It barely danced out of the way of her advance. 

“No!” Fordola screamed. Melchizedek shifted like a chameleon into different forms-all of which bitter reflections of Fordola’s pain. First the mocking Zenos, then her parents, the imperial troops that whispered behind her back. The faces of some of the dead.   
Fordola chased after them all.   
Now it was her battle and hers alone. 

Shirlai lost track of how long the deadly exchange between the Primal and Fordola went on. But at last Melchizedek shuddered and dissipated into nothingness, back to the void between worlds. Never truly gone-primals never were. But for now Ishgard, and Fordola, were safe. 

“Whew, I don’t know how you do it hero,” she said at last. “I’ve made up my mind. If you’ll have me, I’ll journey with you. Try...Try to make up for what I’ve done. First it starts with Zenos and any of those sick bastards call themselves disciples.” 

Shirlai nodded.   
“Just like that? Huh. Well I guess it’s like the stories say about you, Warrior of Light.”   
Shirlai smiled in her viera way. 

Two Ironworks employees ran up breathless.   
“Thank goodness we found you! The Empire they-they started using Black Rose! We lost contact with Alliance base at the Ceruleum Depot and-and...” 

No! This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t supposed to be happening! 

Shirlai had stopped the Eighth Umbral Calamity by slaying the Light Wardens and a chief among the Ascians. 

Just what had they been doing while she was away? 

“Thankfully it’s the only batch we know of. There’s still time Hero, but we gotta be quick,” Estinien said. “It seems like more of Zenos’ disciples are coming out of the woodwork. Most seem to be at known plants. Whatever’s going on-the games’ changed.” 

Hear. Feel. Think. 

Shirlai nodded. There was nothing more to say. Only the hope they could find the truth before more died. 

Before she died. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilarity ensues when Fordola first meets Chocobeaka.

Chapter 7 

Here they were tracing Imperial communications in hopes of finding the next Black Rose factory. They were already too late before-a small ragtag group in the Lochs had been the latest hit. There was nothing left-even the aether in the ground was visibly deteriorating there. 

“Damn it all, I knew deep down Zenos was a monster. But fighting the Empire seemed silly then. Besides, what Resistance group would take a mongrel like me...” she lapsed into silence. 

“You have to promise me you’ll help me put that monster down proper. I know I don’t deserve it but I got to do something.” 

Shirlai nodded. She looked at her aetherochemical device-so far nothing. Then, a soft ping that grew a little louder. 

“A hit?”   
Shirlai nodded, then dug into her bags and produced a handful of fresh green leaves that she tossed into the air.

“Kweh-kwehhh??” Chocobeaka hungrily chewed at the slightly bitter leaves. 

“Wh-What in the seven hells is that!?”   
Shirlai turned her head quizzically.   
“That-That bird! Is that a chocobo?”   
Shirlai chuckled and walked over to where Chocobeaka was waiting patiently. She brushed her hand through the plumage at the base of its neck, a place the chocobo loved to get attentive scratches. 

Fordola still kept her distance.   
“I-Is it friendly?”   
Chocobeaka turned its head to Fordola, examined her then chirped Kweh-Kweh!   
“Aaah! Don’t eat me! I don’t taste good.”   
Shirlai chuckled again.   
“He’s saying he likes you,” she said.   
“You can understand it!?”   
“Of course. Chocobeaka and I are battle buddies. He doesn’t take to just anyone though. Tried biting Estinien.”   
She hesitantly walked over with her arm outstretched. Chocobeaka looked at Fordola questioningly, then Shirlai.   
Shirlai nodded.   
“Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me,” Fordola chanted, then slowly hesitantly pet Chocobeaka.   
“Kweh kweh?”   
“Aaah,” Fordola flinched.   
“Did you not have chocobos in Ala Mhigo?”   
“Oh aye we did, they were the mad kings flock. Means little buggers every one of them. Just as soon peck you as look at you.”   
“Just relax. Chocobeaka wants to be your friend.”   
“Kweh kweh!”   
Shirlai secured her loose bags to the chocobo saddlebag then hopped on Chocobeaka’s back.   
“Come on,” she said, offering Fordola her hand.   
“What are you doing?”   
“We’re gonna ride Chocobeaka. Come on, hurry up, won’t have forever to surprise them.”   
Fordola still was hesitant, but after a bit of deliberation took Shirlai’s hand and settled into the seat behind Shirlai.   
“Okay hold on tight,” Shirlai said.   
Fordola firmly wrapped her muscular arms around Shirlai’s abdomen and pressed close, burying her head into Shirlai’s shoulder.   
“And we’re off!”   
Chocobeaka started off at a brisk jaunt, then gained speed until he was moving at an easy trot.   
Fordola grasped Shirlai even tighter when she felt them going around turns. A vice like grip that didn’t dampen much.   
Shirlai breathed in the smell of Fordola’s hair, the acrid stench of sulfur. Everything.   
Gradually as the ride continued, Fordola’s grip loosened. She still didn’t raise her head, instead taking comfort in Shirlai’s presence. 

And in the distance she could feel two of Zenos’ followers waiting for them.   
“Welcome home, Warrior of Light,” the two spoke into her mind. She tried to repress a shudder of revulsion.


End file.
